The Journey of Bianca
by Sturmgershutz
Summary: Follow Bianca in this M rated story semi-following the storyline of the Black and White. Includes HumanXHuman, PokémonXHuman and the occasional PokémonXPokémon. M/F and F/F. Do not read unless you are 18
1. New Beginnings

This was it. Her first steps onto victory road. No more gym leaders to face, a party of 6 powerful pokémon and the championship in her grasp. All that lay before her -was this slight mountain, the elite 4 and the champion them-self, whoever he or she might be. Stepping into the open tunnel it wasn't long before she met her first challenge of victory road: a cute little Mienfoo.

"Hah," she said, "Even the toughest of locations in Unova is no match for the mighty Bianca!"

She sent out her almighty Emboar, which could take out the Mienfoo with unparalleled ease.

"Emboar just use- oh I don't know... Heat Crash."

The Emboar prepared itself to attack the small fighting pokémon when all of a sudden instead of attacking the fighting type pokémon it turned around with its mouth open and... rang... at her.

"Ok, um, was not expecting that." Bianca said in bewilderment.

The Emboar continued to ring at her.

"Wait a moment. This must be a... OH CRAP!"

Bianca shot right out of her bed, turning off her ringing alarm. Today was the day she would get her very first pokémon.

Bianca had to get ready fast, the last person she wanted to meet before leaving was her over-protective father, the only person who could stop her before her journey could begin. She loved her father, she really did, and she knew he was trying to look out for her but her whole life she had waited for an adventure with her own pokémon and now after 16 long years she would have her chance. Fortunately he was probably not already awake yet, giving her some small amount of time to get over to the house of her friend Hilda.

Putting on her usual orange and white clothing plus the green beret she wore everywhere she ran downstairs as quickly as she could, almost tripping over herself.

"And where do you think you're going young miss?"

Damn. He had waited for her.

"Don't think I'm so stupid to know that today would be the day the professor would be handing out pokémon to aspiring adventurers hmm? I have said time and again that adventuring is far too dangerous for a young lady like you."

"But Dad everyone else is going! I'm 16 now so I'm old enou-"

"NO! It wouldn't matter if you were 10, 16 or 21 I'm not having my Daughter out there in the wild! There could be any number of things that could happen to you; after all I have seen the way the other boys round here look at you."

"Ugh Dad please there is no-one around but you're still being embarrassing! Even so I can still take care of myself! I've never been near any of those boys!"

It was indeed true that the other boys her age and, often, above her age would always be drawn to her rather large chest. It is also true she had never been with any of them. A different story could be said, however, of the girls around town.

"Better to be safe than sorry Bianca now up to your room and-" *CRASH* "-WHAT IN TAR-NATION WOMAN?!"

Her Dad stormed off into the kitchen, the source of the crash, to find her Mother.

"Aw you've only gone and dropped our best plates! Go on out with you while I sort this out." He said shooing Bianca's mother out the room.

Bianca was about to turn to go up into her room when her Mother put her hand on her shoulder.

"Those plates may cost a lot but your adventure is priceless. Go on while he's busy" her mother told her.

"Aw thanks Mom, I won't forget this!"

Bianca hugged her Mom and ran out the front door. She was free at last but now she needed a pokémon, or it would have all been pointless. She headed to Hilda's house.

* * *

"Bianca! I thought you wouldn't make it!" Hilda yelled while hugging the life out of Bianca. They ended up falling to the floor.

"Ah... yeah I... *huff* had a little help from my moth- GAH!"

Hilda's hands had found their way to Bianca's large chest.

"They've gotten bigger haven't they! Every time I see you I get a surprise! look you're not even wearing a bra." Hilda smirked as she held down on Bianca's breasts.

"I kinda... hah... couldn't fit it on... mmh... and I had to leave quickly..."

Hilda let go and pulled Bianca up off the floor. Hilda was always a bit more liberal with her clothing than Bianca was. Where Bianca's clothes gave her the appearance of a somewhat more modern southern belle (indeed a lot of people she met would refer to her as the belle of Unova) Hilda's clothing did not leave much to anyone's imagination. Tiny denim shorts and a figure hugging white sleeveless shirt and black jacket only made her slim figure stand out more. Bianca often wondered if Hilda's mother gave any objections .

"We'll have to continue THAT later," Hilda said with a coy smile, "but Cheren should be here any moment and you know what HE'S like."

It wasn't long until Cheren did indeed arrive. Cheren had been Bianca's other long time friend and the only boy her father let anywhere near her. His explanation was that it would be wrong to not let someone who had been a friend for so long near her. She and Hilda suspected that it was actually probably because he had never shown any particular intrest in women at all. However he never showed any intrest in guys either so the pair had no idea what the hell he was in to. Bianca mostly thought of this as a shame because she found him to be pretty good-looking without the glasses.

"Great day isn't it. We finally become Pokémon trainers."

He didn't show excitement often either.

"The professor should be here very soon. It will be quite interesting to see what she brings us. Of course it doesn't matter which pokémon we get in the end as they can all become strong." Cheren said. He was usually quite vocal on his goals to become the strongest trainer. While Bianca was quite content to go on her journey to leave home and discover the outside world Hilda and Cheren felt they needed to become the best trainers of Unova. Bianca always said to them both that the it's not about the destination it's the journey but they never listened.

After chatting with each other happily for 10 minutes the professor finally showed up at the door.

"I'll get it!" yelled both Hilda and Bianca as they raced downstairs to be the first to greet the professor. They nearly knocked over Hilda's Mom trying to get to the door.

"Hey watch it you two!" She yelled after them.

Professor Juniper was very suddenly shocked to see two very eager faces at the door instead of Hilda's Mom.

"I should have known it would be you two to answer the door. You Hilda always so eager to become the best trainer ever, and you Bianca, always so... flighty." Juniper responded to the sudden appearance of the two girls.

Personally Bianca had always felt that Professor Juniper was an incredibly beautiful woman, a sentiment Hilda agreed with when Bianca shared this with her during one of their more private moments. Today particularly Bianca thought the professor looked stunning. Maybe it was the anticipation of heading out on her pokémon journey getting to her head. She had to stop herself from drooling.

"Well it is the big day you two, I suppose Cheren's upstairs and while he may not show it he's probably as eager as both of you. So here you are!" Juniper said handing a large present to Hilda. "By the way I'm going to need you to stop by the lab later. I have another little surprise for the three of you."

The two's eyes lit up. They thanked the professor and raced back upstairs with the present.

"Oh man I hope we get something really good!" Hilda shouted as she put the parcel on the floor and then started unwrapping it ferociously. Bianca could have sworn it was snowing with all the bits of paper flying everywhere.

Inside the parcel were 3 pokéballs, one for each of them. Hilda pressed the button on all three of them to release the pokémon inside. With a bright flash their new companions appeared: Snivy, a green snake-like grass pokémon; Tepig a cute little fire pig pokémon and Oshawott a water pokémon that looked sort of like the cross-breed of an otter and a clown.

"OH. MY. GOD" Yelled Hilda. She dove straight for the water type pokémon. "It's soooo cute. I bet it has really badass evolutions too!" The water pokémon brandished the scalchop on its chest as a show of skill.

Bianca knew exactly what she was going to take the moment she saw it. She took the fire pig and raised it into the air above her head.

"Wow you are just adorable aren't you," she said to the fire type. It gave a small little oink in response and she hugged it into her chest. The Tepig finding her well endowed bosom highly comfortable.

"That leaves me with you then Snivy." Cheren told the Snivy. It gave a smug smile to the others in the room as if it had clearly gotten the best trainer.

"Oh I nearly forgot already!" said Bianca, the Tepig nuzzling her chest. "We have to see the professor before we leave. She said she had another surprise for us."

"A surprise? I think I already know what it's going to be." Cheren replied. "Now we all have pokémon though maybe we should give them a go."

"You mean a battle?" Quizzed Bianca. Tepig jumped down from her and took up a fighting position. It was raring to go.

"Why don't you battle Hilda first," said Cheren, "She definitely looks like she's up for a battle."

Hilda pointed towards Bianca with determination. "C'mon Bianca do your worst!"

**-BATTLE!-**

Tepig gave an aggressive snort towards the otter pokémon.

"Don't let him treat you like that Oshawott. Give the enemy a tackle!" Yelled Hilda.

Oshawott barreled into Tepig. It had no moves yet to put its scalchop to use.

"No Tepig! Return with your own tackle!"

The Tepig returned with just as strong an attack as the Oshawott.

"C'mon Oshawott we can't let him beat you, he's at a type disadvantage! Give him another tackle!"

"We don't need to care about typing! Go on Tepig! Another Tackle!"

The two pokemon smacked into each other. They stood there for a while before eventually Tepig fell. Oshawott had gotten a critical hit on it.

"Awwww man," whined Bianca, "well I guess they are still young and pretty weak."

**-Hilda Victory-**

"Good thing I brought potions huh." Said Cheren brandishing a purple spray bottle. He gave each pokémon a few sprays and soon it was like they had never battled. The floor however...

"Er... I'll let Mom clean it up." Hilda said. "So Cheren let's see what you're made of."

* * *

After two battles and two victories Hilda had come out as the clear winner of the three. Cheren dashed back to his house to make sure all he had all his stuff in check so he was prepared for the journey, leaving Bianca and Hilda alone in the room. Bianca noticed that the pokémon were showing discomfort.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Hilda.

"Oh they're probably just hungry is all. Battling could be quite an energy drain on these small things." replied Bianca. "Good thing I brought some berries with me." She picked up the Tepig and tried to give it some cheri berries she stored in her bag. Tepig however refused the berry being offered to it. "You have to eat tepig." She was then surprised to find it had different ideas about food and started nipping at Biancas breasts. "H-hey what are you doi- ahh!" She fell against the bed as he clamped on her right nipple.

"Ooh looks like your breasts are as sensitive as ever Bianca" said Hilda clambering over Bianca and Tepig. She started massaging Bianca's other breast with her left hand while rubbing her own smaller breast with her right. "Heh it seems to think you're it's mom, and seeing as you're it's owner now..."

"Mmh get it off it -ah- hurts..." Bianca tried to force back a moan but it was futile. Hilda pulled down the blonde's top to reveal her expansive bosom. Bianca ended up with the mouth of her new partner on one nipple and the mouth of her best friend on the other. Bianca always had highly sensitive breasts which Hilda liked to exploit whenever she could. Hilda herself however was not so well endowed, only a B cup, but this never seem to let her down. If anything she felt relieved when she heard Bianca complain that her breasts were always too big for her bra. Even when she bought a new one it would not be long before she started complaining again.

"Oh I almost forgot about you Oshawott we can't have you missing any of the fun." Hilda said when her own pokémon started tapping at her leg to join the trio. She lifted him up and placed him at the now vacant breast. Bianca let out another moan as he latched on. "Oh I wonder what it's like down there!" said Hilda as she went under Bianca  
s long skirt to find her now very wet panties.

"AH! Hilda no..." Bianca exclaimed as Hilda started licking her through her panties. "I-It's too much!" The triple attack on her body was making her feel very hot. "I d-don't think I can hold it iiiiiinnnnnn." Hilda received a face full of Bianca's juices, surprising her. She hadn't expected Bianca to react so fast.

The pokémon, discovering that the girl would not actually provide anything for them to feed off up at her chest went down to explore this new smell from between her legs. Unfortunately for them they didn't make it very far as Hilda picked the two troublemakers up after wiping off her face.

"I know what you two need." she told them. "A nice bottle of MooMoo Milk!" Hilda took them downstairs leaving Bianca to clean up from her triple pronged attack.

"Ugh, I really should have brought a change of clothes," she muttered to herself, adjusting her top. "I'll just have to borrow something off of Hilda."

A small moment afterwards Hilda came back upstairs carrying the two tiny pokémon as well as a few bottles of MooMoo milk. She threw one over to Bianca before letting the pokémon down to drink theirs.

"Thanks Hilda, I love MooMoo milk!"

"Maybe your boobs are so big because you drink it so much" teased Hilda. Bianca just stuck her tongue out at her before downing the drink.

"So what do you think the professor has for us?" Bianca asked.

* * *

The three new pokémon trainers were standing in Juniper's lab, each holding a peculiar device.

"So what is it? A phone?" asked Bianca.

Juniper was about to reply before Cheren cut in. "It's a pokédex," he told her, "a device for storing data on pokémon. It updates every time you see and catch a new pokémon such as my snivy's entry which says it photosynthesizes by bathing its tail in sunlight."

"Wow I did not know that! I wonder what it says about my Tepig." Bianca opened her own pokédex. "It blows fire through its nose. When it catches a cold, the fire becomes pitch-black smoke instead." she read off her device.

"Indeed," pitched in Juniper, "There are many kinds of pokémon out there and I'm far too busy these days to go out and record data for each and every one. So your job is to help me with that on your journey! It even does it automatically so there's no worry about having to use it all the time. Now I believe route 1 connects from this town. You've spent long enough waiting it's time you went and made your first steps into the wide world of pokémon!"

The three thanked the professor for their gifts and headed off to the entrance to route 1.

"Well," said Bianca, "why don't we take our first steps together!"

They lined up at the sign marking route 1.

"ONE! TWO! THREE!"

They crossed together into the greatest journey of their lives.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**Well this work marks many firsts for me. My first submission to this site, my first proper fan fiction, my first erotic fiction and my first piece of creative writing in just about three years. As this is the case I would very much like to see your reviews on this piece. Was it well written or was it not? How engaging was it? Would it make you want to read more? In terms of the erotic content was it too forced or was there too little? Am I going on a bit right now?

In the mean time I shall see about getting another chapter up by next friday. One thing I have learnt is that writing over 2000 words of factual content is quite easy when you have sources and such but over 2000 words of creative writing is a bit more challenging. Ta-ra for now!


	2. The Journey Starts Here

"This is so excitiiiiing!"yelled Bianca running up the road ahead of Hilda and Cheren. "I can finally do whateeeeever I want without my Dad getting involved. I am going to catch SO many pokémon."

Hilda and Cheren watched her in bemusement as she started running into the grass spread all over the route.

"She's definitely been waiting for this hasn't she?" Hilda asked him.

"Yeah, but we can't let her have all the fun," he replied running off into the tall grass, Hilda following him in shortly after.

Bianca, meanwhile was not having much luck finding anything. She ended up wandering all the way to the edge of the route away from everybody else. The grass here was much thicker so there was bound to be pokémon hiding in it.

"Heeellllooooo! Aren't there supposed to be some pokémon around here?" she hollered. No response. Not a single bit of movement in the grass. Over near the track she could already see Hilda and Cheren battling lillipups and patrats with their starters. Annoyed she went and sat down on a tree stump. "Why don't any of the pokémon want to battle me?" she asked herself, "What do they have that I don't?"

It was then she heard some rustling behind her. Bianca turned to see the face of a lillipup staring right back at her. She moved to take out her tepig but it ran away back into the grass.

"Nooo come back!" She said and sprinted off into the grass after it. She followed the moving grass all the way to the most overgrown part of the route. She couldn't see for all the grass in her face but she kept running forwards. Unfortunately for Bianca she was so focused on where she was going she failed to notice what was underneath her, tripping on an exposed root right into the grass.

"Damn it! My one chance..." Bianca began to cry. All she wanted to do was to catch some pokémon. The Lillipup watched the woman through the grass. He turned to leave before realising there was a peculiar smell coming from her. It was something similar to a smell he caught from female herdiers but this lillipup was still too young to understand the meaning of the smell. He slowly moved forwards out of the grass.

Bianca was struggling not to cry. It would be embarrassing if she cried during the very first route on her adventure, even if no-one else would know. Since she was a young girl she had wanted a lillipup after seeing them every time she walked through the route with her Mom.

"They've probably all evolved now..." she thought to herself before receiving the biggest shock of her life. Something very warm and wet was lapping at her panties. The lillipup had come back! Unfortunately she wasn't so much having a battle between her tepig and the lillipup but the lillipup and her panties. "Lillipup s-stop that..." she tried to push it away (with not much effort, it was actually very pleasurable) which only made it try harder. "I should have just taken the panties off earlier," she thought, "the smell is probably clinging to them."

The lillipup meanwhile was busy discovering the source of the enticing smell. At first he thought it to be the piece of cloth the human was wearing between her legs, but as he licked more the female started giving off the smell herself. Intrigued by this, the small pup pokémon pulled it down to her knees. Bianca was silently thankful for this brief respite before the lillipup stuck its tongue all the way into her. Bianca arched her back in response to this even more powerful sensation between her legs. She couldn't decide if this was heaven or hell, but it felt damn good either way. The lillipup was also enjoying itself, finding the taste extremely tantalizing.

"Bianca? Where are you?" she heard Cheren call.

"Oh crap!" she thought and took the quickest action she could think of. She reached down into the bag beside her to pull out a pokéball. She chucked it onto the ground behind her and felt the small pokémon between her legs disappear making her skirt fall flat right as Cheren appeared through the grass.

"Oh there you ar- woah! What happened to you?!" he said shocked.

"Nnh I just tripped is all. I'm fine," she replied.

"You look like you've just been in a fight or something!"

"Well I guess I sort of have," she looked back at the pokéball. Thank god it was still.

"Do you need any help up?"

"No, just head back to Hilda, there's nothing else here it seems."

"Ok but it is dangerous for starting trainers like us. You should probably stay clear of such overgrown areas, there could be dangerous pokémon," he told her before heading back.

Bianca quickly looked around before taking her panties off the whole way.

"Won't need these for a while, they're ruined," she said tucking them into the bottom of her bag. She was quite thankful of her long skirt right now. She went over to pick up the pokéball with her new lillipup. "Guess I got something out of this..."

**-Lillipup Caught!-**

* * *

The trio of trainers spent their time in the route battling pokémon, giving experience to their own pokémon. By the end of the hour they spent in the route Bianca had gotten herself a new lillipup, Cheren had not caught anything at all and Hilda took home a total of three new pokémon. She had caught a patrat, lillpup and even an audino.

"Wow Cheren," Hilda teased, "looks like you need a bit of catching up to do."

"I didn't see anything there I wanted really," he replied to her, "anyway I'm sure our pokémon could do with a rest and we are about to go through Accumula Town so it'd be a good idea to visit the pokemon center there."

"Good idea Cheren," agreed Hilda, "my oshawott has had loooaaads of battles and he's probably really strong now but I don't think he has much more fight in him."

The trio decided to head together into Accumula Town.

Accumula Town was not a hugely populated town, it's most striking feature being the way it was built onto hills, causing some areas of the city to dip very low and others to be almost as high as the roofs of the buildings on level ground. The centre of the town contained a small grassy plateau, which currently had two banners on either side depicting a stylized P on a shield. The group did not have much time to contemplate this mystery before they saw the professor walking towards them from the pokémon center.

"Hello everyone! I decided I would pop by while you lot were busy battling," she told them, "you must be wanting to heal up your pokémon at the pokémon center."

"Yeah," Hilda replied, "I gotta have oshawott be in top condition! I bet I could have at least two, or maybe even three, badges by the end of the day!"

Juniper chuckled, "well that would be the kind of thing you would do. You might find it intresting then that the pokémon center even comes with its own pokémart. I'm sure the pokéballs they sell there will help."

"Yeah, thanks professor!"

"Oh I should mention that my assistant Fennel is in the next city. You must visit her she's been doing some really interesting stuff!"

The three agreed and headed off towards the pokémon center.

* * *

After resting their pokémon and stocking up on pokéballs and potions the trio exited to find an unusual sight. The townsfolk had gathered around the grassy hill in the middle of the town where upon it stood a row of oddly dressed people, flanked by the two banners. They could be described as looking like medieval knights without armour. However their fashion sense was incomparable to their apparent leader speaking out to the crowd, who looked like a truck of paint mixtures collided with another full of fabrics. He brought himself up to the crowd of people to give a speech.

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation."

The crowd began to talk among themselves.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?"

A smaller child hugged her nearby pokémon. The trio just looked on with their mouths agape.

"Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

A few people replied yes to this comment but he seemed to ignore them.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?"

He didn't even wait for a response this time.

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."

The crowd erupted into loud jeering. One man threw a bottle at the group of Plasma grunts.

"Get outta here ya bums!" he yelled at them.

The crowd continued jeering as Team Plasma left. Bianca turned to Hilda.

"What do you think that was about?" She asked Hilda.

"That," said another voice, "may just be the future of our world."

A young green haired man, the source of the voice, stepped out from behind the pokémon center.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**Starting a story, that's easy. CONTINUING a story? Not so easy, particularly when you set yourself a deadline to meet. You might notice that this week's chapter is a little shorter but that's because the chapters will be in set periods of the story for example the first chapter is Nuvema Town and the group beginning their journey while this chapter is the first route all the way up to N. So there will be a lot more in the next chapter when we get to Striation City. It will also focus a lot more on Bianca as the trio splits up.

Shout outs to Farla for reviewing my work and giving a helpful writing guide, despite disagreeing with the merits of the work. When still trying to get used to creative writing again these things always help. More reviews are always helpful people and I will not block you even if I receive a bad review (unless it is quite obviously troll) because even negative criticism helps. On that note I will see you next Friday! (Hopefully)


	3. High Rises and New Experiences

"What the hell does this nutter want?" said Hilda.

"Nutter? An insult maybe? It does not sound like a complement..." he replied, getting lost in the fundamentals of the word.

Bianca and Hilda looked at each other in confusion. This was certainly a very weird person. The young man turned back to speak again.

"Well despite what you think I am not here to menace you. I only wish to talk with your pokémon," he told them.

"Get lost, you're going nowhere near our pokémon! They can't even talk!" Bianca uttered.

"The green haired man chuckled to himself."They DO talk but it seems you can't hear it... how sad, nevertheless it seems we got off on the wrong foot, my name is N."

Hilda refused the hand he proceeded to offer.

"Hmm," he hummed, retracting his hand, "I think I understand now. How about a pokémon battle yes?"

Hilda took more notice this time, "I might not like you but you are rather handsome and I could never refuse a pokémon battle." She took out her pokéball containing oshawott. Bianca couldn't help but notice that N showed slight offence at the small ball but he did not say anything. "Bianca, Cheren, why don't you two look around town while I deal with this creep. I'm sure we'll meet up again later."

The trio said their goodbyes to each other and Cheren and Bianca headed off away from the starting battle.

"Well, I guess I'll head off to Striaton City then," Cheren said to Bianca, "I hear there is a trainer school there which will be of great help to my journey." With that he headed off.

Bianca decided it would be a good idea to spend a little more time in town. It was not often she came to Accumula Town thanks to her overbearing dad. It was then she noticed a face peering down at her from the hill dominating the corner of the small town. Upon realised it had been noticed the face disappeared.

"Well I suppose there's no use letting a mystery go to waste," thought Bianca, "who could that of been?"

Bianca proceeded to climb the steps up the hill to find a lone house at the top of the hill, looking out over the rest of the town. Bianca gasped at the sight from here. She knew it was not particularly high but she could still see Nuvema Town and the route they just traveled upon from up here. She looked over the other side of the hill to see Striaton in the distance. The route leading up to it appeared to be much larger than route 1.

Bringing her attention back to the matter at hand she found that the person was nowhere to be found. This could only mean they were in one place. Bianca proceeded over to the house and knocked on the door. In a matter of moments she was greeted by a petite young woman. The woman had her hair tied up at the back giving.

"Excuse me," Bianca asked, "er... were you watching me from up here?"

"Me?" replied the woman, "Oh no I've been busy with my instrument but I'm pretty sure I know the culprit." She proceeded to pull back the door offering Bianca into the house.

Bianca obliged and headed into to see a room dominated by a large piano and a drum kit. Standing behind the drum kit was a young handsome guy. A guy who's first reaction to seeing Bianca in his home was to go red in the face and start stuttering.

"Hehe see, my brother is a bit of a peeping tom, but it looks like you're the first to go out of their way to find him. Most people don't bother when you're at the top of a hill."

The guy rushed over to Bianca.

"Oh man I am so sorry miss," he apologised, "you see uh... well... you'reareallybeautifullady!"

He slapped his hand over his mouth as if realising the stupidity of his utterance. Bianca however did not find it particularly stupid. He wasn't the first guy to obviously  
fall head over heels for her. He was the first guy however to look so good looking. He was a musician too! The pluses kept on coming. She folded her arms under her large breasts to accentuate them further. The man was struggling to look away from her face, providing Bianca with a very amusing scene.

"Er, I suppose I should make it up to you in some way, um, would you like to listen to our music?" he asked her awkwardly, the sheer belief at what he just told her still  
having it's effect on him.

"If it makes you feel better I don't suppose I'd have any problem with that," Bianca responded, finding a place to sit down.

The man looked thrilled and went to take his place at the drums, his sister sitting at the piano.

Bianca had never heard much live music in her life but she had expectations on what it would be like. This performance however was unlike anything she had envisioned. The soft piano and drum playing seemed to meld effortlessly into the background of the town, as if it had always been there, yet still seemed to add something to it. Bianca closed her eyes to listen to the performance, the sounds softly caressing her ears. The melody did not last very long but to Bianca it lasted for ages, her expectations since carried off into the oblivion by the notes emanating from the instruments. She reopened her eyes to a smiling pair of siblings.

"Wow," she said flabbergasted, "that was beautiful! It just seemed to fit the whole atmosphere of the town perfectly!"

The man turned red again at this compliment. Bianca stifled a laugh at his obvious embarrasment. If only she got to tease the men enthralled by her belle-like charms more often. Bianca proceeded to tip the two for their performance before leaving for route 2.

* * *

Route 2 was like everything Bianca had expected becoming a trainer to be like. The route was lined up and down with many young new trainers trying out their new pokémon on eachother or the wildlife present within the route. She herself had gained a few victories over some of the trainers in the route, her tepig providing more than a match for their lillipups and patrats.

She was truly living the dream she always had, battling fresh new trainers with her new starter; finding new pokémon that wouldn't be seen near Nuvema Town like purrloin and forming a close bond with her partners. Tepig itself was enjoying the new challenges the route provided as they travelled to Striaton City. She had never seen him this fired up before.

It was not long however before she spotted a recognisable figure up ahead. Hilda had left for Striaton not long before her it seemed and was also traversing the route.

"Heeeeey Hilda!" Bianca called after her, before running over to her and delivering a massive hug.

Hilda lost all her breath in the hug before she could respond. Bianca held it for what seemed like an age before letting go.

"Hey Bianca," Hilda wheezed before having to take a breather

Bianca smiled at her long time friend before brandishing tepig's pokéball. "Tepig's been doing really well today! I bet he'll be up for a battle," she hinted.

Hilda gave a sly smile a proceeded to bring out her oshawott.

**-BATTLE!-**

Bianca decided to lead with lillipup. He too had benefited from training in the route and was determined to show off his new found prowess.

Hilda chose to lead with her beloved oshawott, rather than any newer pokémon. The small otter was brimming with confidence.

"Go on lillipup show that otter how strong your tackle is!"

"Hah! Tackle... oshawott show her what you can do now."

The oshawott gave a powerful water gun into the face the lillipup, causing quite a bit of damage to the small pup. The returning tackle did not seem to phase the oshawott much.

"Looks like it'll only need another one of those oshawott! Give it another water gun!"

Oshawott proceeded to do just that, blasting the lillipup with a full force blast of water. It fainted before it could retaliate.

"Damn," muttered Bianca, "I guess you'll have to win this one tepig!"

The small pig pokémon appeared from it's ball, all four of it's legs spread apart to give it a fighting stance. It snorted a large jet of fire from it's nose.

Hilda however still did not seem worried by the more powerful opponent, instructing a further water gun on the tepig to make full use of it's type's disadvantage.

Tepig gave a loud whine when hit by the attack but proceeded to give a powerful tackle in return. Oshawott was visibly hurt by this one.

"Looks like it's going to come down to this last attack huh Bianca." Hilda said with a coy smile. The two then proceeded to repeat their commands.

Tepig rushed full force towards the oshawott while it prepared to give it's final water gun. Tepig nearly got it's attack in but alas the oshawott proved too fast for the  
fire type and delivered a powerful blow.

Tepig fainted.

**-HILDA VICTORY!-**

"Aw jeez, even with all that training I STILL can't beat you," complained Bianca, picking the tepig up in her arms.

"It wouldn't matter anyway Bianca. There probably isn't anyone in Unova who can train like I can," Hilda declared.

The two headed into Striaton City.

It had been ages since Bianca had last visited Striaton City. She could barely remember it, but everything still seemed to be in the right place. Striaton had a more  
conventional look than Accumula, it's buildings obviously a lot older but still quite modern like most cities in Unova.

"Well I suppose I better visit the pokémon center. Why don't you go check out the gym Hilda?"

The gym was situated next to the pokémon center. Unfortunatly for Hilda it seemed that the gym leader there wasn't around, so she told Bianca she would be visiting a nearby place called the Dreamyard. They hugged each other and parted ways.

* * *

After healing her pokémon Bianca remembered what the professor had told them earlier. They were supposed to visit one of her colleagues in the city. It didn't take long for her to find the scientist, anyone wearing a lab coat would stick out. The woman seemed to be lost in thought.

"Excuse me," Bianca asked startling the woman, "are you perhaps Fennel?"

The woman stood slightly stunned by the awakening from her musings before replying.

"Er yes that would be me! Hello!" she began to say hurriedly, "I'm afraid I can't chat I'm very busy at the moment."

"The professor sent me though."

"Juniper? Oh I suppose it's alright then. Come with me." Fennel lead Bianca to a tall building. They ascended the stairs into a room packed with laboratory equipment.

"I'm sorry it's a bit of mess in here miss..."

"Bianca."

"...Bianca, yes. I'm extremely close to a breakthrough involving pokémon's dreams! All I need now is a sample of Dream Mist, like the one the pokémon munna emits."

"I'm sorry I've never met a Munna before."

"That's alright all I needed was a trainer, which is probably why Juniper asked you to meet me. I'm not much of one myself but I do know you can find the occasional munna in the Dreamyard not too far from my lab," Fennel said to Bianca, "incidently I've synthesised a chemical that should raise your prowess as a trainer. I'd test it on myself but, well I'd rather someone with battling experience try it first."

"How does a chemical raise our battling prowess?" Bianca inquired.

"Well it's like a drug. In fact no it is a drug. It should provide brain and muscle stimulation to make you more aware in battle. Our little cinccino has taken rather a  
liking to it but we didn't really design it with pokémon in mind." She handed Bianca a bottle.

"So er... do I just drink it?" she asked the scientist.

"No it's a food additive. Just tip a bit into any drink or food you have and you should be raring to go! Just use it in the Dreamyard and tell me the results."

Bianca put the bottle in her bag, said her goodbyes and left. A path by the side of the building lead off into the Dreamyard.

* * *

"Wow what a dump!" Bianca said to herself

For a place called the Dreamyard the place seemed very run down. She had imagined a much more, well, dreamy appearence in her mind, not a ruined factory. Dissapointed she moved on down the path until she noticed a young lass standing by the side of the path offering a pokémon. She approached the pedler and inquired about the pokémon she was advertising.

"It's a pansage! I'll only give it to you though if you battle me!"

Bianca was not going to pass this one up. A free pokémon is a free pokémon. She took out the ball holding her precious tepig.

**-BATTLE!-**

Tepig stood off against a malicious looking purrloin. Bianca had however battled many purrloins before and this one wasn't going to provide and obstacle now.

"Give it your ember tepig!"

The small pig pokémon snorted out a large flame from it's snout engulfing the purrloin. It gave a tremendous hiss before retaliating with a scratch attack. Tepig merely gave an almost laughing like snort as if the attack hadn't hurt it at all.

"Heh they can't even do any damage can they? Attack again!"

The next attack proved to be defeating blow against the purrloin. The lass looked exasperated but was not out yet. She sent out a second purrloin.

"Come on tepig give it something it'll remember!"

Tepig then proceeded to show off a new move Bianca hadn't seen. Wrapped in flames he charged full force into the purrloin, fainting it.

"Wow Flame Charge! You keep on getting better tepig!"

The surprises did not end there however. The flames dissolved to reveal tepig glowing with a bright light. To Bianca's amazement it changed right before her eyes. Evolution! She had never seen it before.

Now there stood a proud looking pignite.

**-Bianca Victory!-**

* * *

Bianca had headed off into the disused factory to search for a wild munna, and train up her pokémon, both old and new.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" she exclaimed reaching into her bag. She took out the drug and a bottle of her favourite drink, Moomoo Milk. She poured a few drops of the drug into the milk and swirled it around a bit.

"Well here goes nothing!" she said and downed the drink.

She began to walk forwards a few steps before Bianca felt an immense heat rising within her. The drink had enhanced her senses but also enhanced a few sensations as well.

"AAH MY CHEST IS BURNING!" she yelled nearly ripping her top off to reveal her voluminous bosom. The tips of her nipples seemed to be on fire, she immediatly began to tug on them, in an effort to appease the sensations. Down below she could feel herself getting incredibly wet. She pulled off her skirt and laid her bare slit to the world.

"I need something in me right NOW!" she grabbed a nearby piece of rebar and near damn impaled her lower end onto the pole. Technically she was still a virgin but had long ago broken her hymen with a toy in one of her friskier nights. She continued to rub and pull at her large breasts, their tips now red and highly sensitive.

The rebar proved satisfactory for a small while before the sensations began to over come it. She needed something better. She pulled her bag over and grabbed the first thing she found inside - pignites pokéball.

The bipedal pig was released to find his master slobbering on the floor one hand crushing the life out of one of the huge spheres adorning her chest and the other stuck deep into the fleshy hole behind her. He began to feel sensations he had never felt before.

"COME ON PIGNITE JUST SCREW ME!" Bianca commanded it.

Pignite found his corkscrew shaped penis rise in reaction to his master's plight. Despite having never done it before he knew exactly what the given command meant.

Bianca let out a long drawn out moan as the pignite spread her walls with his rod. She had experienced many kinds of sexual toys (usually Hilda's) but none even came close to this. AND he wasn't even fully evolved!

The pignite began to madly thrust. Right now the trainer was like any other sow to him as primal urges caused his vision to blur. Bianca herself was also falling under these primal urges. Right now there was nothing in the world she needed more than this.

The two continued their depraved mating ritual. Bianca turned to present her chest to the pokémon. It gladly accepted and pulled her right breast into his mouth, like he had done once before at the start of their journey which was just hours ago. He sucked madly on the nipple causing a large moan to emit from Bianca and continued to thrust deeply into her.

It wasn't long before she felt the thick corkscrew rod inside her begin to swell. The anticipation was driving her nuts as she clamped down harder on it.

"AH PIGNITE I THINK I'M... I'M AHHH" The two proceeded to orgasm, pignites thick seed finding it's way directly into her womb filling it up in an instant. Bianca felt like  
she was going to burst, the cum prevented from leaving by the sheer size of cock filling her. Just when she thought he had stopped he soon proceeded to cum even more into her, filling her further. This continued for the next half hour and by the time it finished her belly had began to look slightly distended. Pignite's final load came out very thick and proceeded to dry almost immediately, a method used to often insure pregnancy in the female mate. Bianca was sure she, as a person, could not get pregnant but it's not a thought that had ever really crossed her mind. She made a mental note to take one of the pills she packed with her just in case.

20 minutes after the ordeal and having finally recovered from the highly arousing chemical. Bianca stood against the wall trying to force out the cum collected inside her. After a few good minutes of applying pressure the thick cum wall gave way and it flushed out of her, the swell of her lower belly flattening. She was amazed she could retain so much without any difficulties. She went back to her clothes.

It was not long after putting on her clothes and trying to find her way back that she heard voices behind a nearby wall. She peered around to see two Team Plasma grunts.

Bianca gasped. They were kicking a munna.

* * *

**Author****s**** Notes:** Well another week, another chapter. Rather than the usual spiel about reviews being important (thought they still are much appreciated) I'd like to talk about the character of Bianca. In the games she is depicted with a rather excitable personality but also quite emotional which I have attempted not to lose in her transition to this fan fiction. She's the kind of character who's in it more for the journey than the goal. Being a character who is not always around gives much leeway in the story that can be told about her. A shame she is somewhat under-represented when it comes to black and white fics.

This chapter has become the largest yet and the most thrilling to write. The loss of some of the linearity made it much more enjoyable, which only gives me further high hopes for future locations like Pinwheel Forest. I'll see you guys and girls next week!


End file.
